Remnants of the CIS
by SWCipherZero
Summary: Remnants of the CIS is an Alternate Universe Project Created by SWCipherZero, The Galaxy as you know it is a bit different, with multiple events not occurring, Darth Sidious was killed by Anakin Skywalker stopping Order 66 from even happening, The Jedi Temple Bombing never happened and The CIS is in Disarray. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

AN : Welcome to my first ever F-F, an alternate universe that has been explained in the description above, I don't know how many books it will be, but this is only one of up to 7.

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars, I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.

 **Chapter 0.5 : Prologue**

 _Disputed area of Mandalore, 18 ABU_

"Him, Yeah I know him." said CC-1477 "Cipher" "It's going to take a while, it happened long ago." The Clone Commander stated. Cipher is the Commander of the 6th Star Corps' 66th Legion, They were pivotal in the defeat of the CIS during the Battle of Utapau, and the eventual destruction of all the remnants of the old Confederacy. I am a journalist, and these are my recollections of stories told by the 6th Star Corps' stories of harrowing missions, space combat and three fearless Jedi Knights. "It all started one day, On Utapau." He said. 18 years ago, started a new war for the clones, mop up the remnants of the CIS was the only objective, that's what the History Holos say. But the texts mention, a "Demon", A Jedi Knight who wielded a Double-Bladed Lightsaber, flew a heavily modified Eta-2 _Actis_ Interceptor, nicknamed _Stratos_ , his name is never mentioned. I intend to find and tell you who he was, what he did, and the harrowing stories of him. This book, tells us the true story of, _The Remnants of the CIS_.

 **Chapter 1 :** ** _This is Where the Fun Begins._**

 _Mandator-II Star Dreadnaught "Pride of the Core"_

"Alright, Boys-" said Jedi Knight Daniel "Razgriz" Pellaeon. "Don't Forget _us_ , Pellaeon." Said the recently Knighted Ahsoka Tano, pointing to Fellow Knight Barriss Offee. "Alright, Boys _and Girls._ " Said Pellaeon, Emphasizing the "and girls" part. Ahsoka and Barriss winced. "You all know what we have to do, provide assistance to the 212th on the ground, and by _provide assistance_ I mean, Do everything that you can do to steal all the damn kills on droids you can." Said Pellaeon, giving one of his usual long pre-battle speeches, he was known for his over exuberance in his speeches. "However, I want none of you to engage Grievous, That's General Kenobi's job, our job is to be there to kill droids, and i swear if one of you ARCs or Trillium squad, plant another detonator on our TX-130's and proceed to blow it up, and use it as a kamikaze weapon, i will send you to _haran_ personally. Is that clear?" "SIR, YES SIR!" Exclaimed all the clones in unison. "I hope you understood that _Cipher_ I don't want a repeat of Hypori." Said Pellaeon "I don't think you should be so hard on him, _Daniel_." Ahsoka replied, Barriss once again winced, waiting to see her friend get scolded for the umpteenth time. "Alright, _Ahsoka,_ are we on a first-name basis now, if not, call me Pellaeon, I don't want to have to scold you again." Pellaeon said, his tone lighter than normal. "Alright, Let's go, I really don't want to have to listen to these two anymore." Barriss said. All the clones pretty much laughed, as Daniel proceeded to look like he didn't give a care in the galaxy, while Ahsoka proceeded to cheerfully slap Barriss on the back.

"This is where the fun begins boys, brace yourselves and wait for my signal." Pellaeon said to the clones over the comlink, "Ahsoka and Barriss will give my signal to you, I don't want to leave _any_ of our divisions alone, we will meet up at the Rendezvous point, expect resistance, Pellaeon, Out." In the cold, red light of the LAATs, everyone braced themselves for the descent into the stronghold of the CIS. "NOW!" Said Pellaeon, and all the doors opened and Blue blaster bolts met red bolts. "You were right about this being fun, COME ON MEN! KEEP PUSHING FORWARD!" Exclaimed Cipher to his men, the whooshing of Pellaeon's double bladed-lightsaber were drowned out by the amount of blaster fire on the field. " _Pixy_ , you better know what the _haran_ you're doing!" Shouted Ahsoka with her two green sabers cutting through droids like no tomorrow, "I do know what I'm doing, General. Keep pushing to the RP." Said Pixy, a Clone Commander firing his two DC-17 Pistols. "It's Ahsoka, no need to call me General." Replied Ahsoka. " _PJ_ , Status report." Said Barriss to her 2nd in Command, who was using his DC-15S Carbine to blast Crab droids while jumping on them. "We're almost there, Barriss. Pellaeon's going to have destroyed us again." "No Worries. It's not like it matters anyways." Said Barriss.

 _Rendezvous point, Utapau, Operation Sinkhole Strike._

"Can you see them, Cipher! I don't want to have a search party go out for them, because they were swarmed by Crab droids!" Daniel exclaimed, he cared for the safety of Ahsoka & Barriss, he almost always hated to see them hurt, and always banned all troops, except medics to the medbay when they were injured, so much so, it gave him his original nickname. Which is not known, and he didn't even know why he cared. "I see them, they seem to be working together" Cipher Replied. He signalled his men to stand down.

"Thank the force you two are alright, we faced swarms of droids, enough that it could've been an entire factory output. What'd you face?"

"Crab Droids. An army of them." Said Barriss.

"The _Usual,_ BX's, Dwarf SD's, etc." Said Ahsoka.

"Sounds like fun and by fun, I mean my worst possible joke." Said Pellaeon.

"Generals, what do we do now?" Said Pixy, PJ and Cipher.

" _We Wait."_ Said all three Knights in unison. "We've done our part, the 212th will kill the rest, and Kenobi better kill the _Malevolent Cyborg with a serious cold._ " Pellaeon Said, insulting General Grievous, which was a thing he did constantly. "Set up camp, we may be here for a while." Pellaeon said, "get the fire and ration bars ready, _Tales_ starts at 0100 hours."

AN : Alright, hope you enjoyed, this is my first time ever writing something of this scale, please R&R and Criticism is welcome, the next chapter will go deeper into the backstory of this AU.


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Alright, This is Chapter 2, expanding on Commander Cipher.

Disclaimer : Don't Own, you get the idea.

Chapter 2 : Tales

 _Utapau, 0130 hours._

"And that's how we took on an entire separatist fleet with one ship, and won." said Pellaeon, after a 30 minute tale, that simply sounded bizarre. _Tales_ as Pellaeon called it was a time for stories. Stories that were as outlandish as they could get. Pellaeon always started with a tale that was as _hyperbole_ as they could get. The first two always were the same, Pellaeon and Cipher. Cipher was next.

"This, comes from when I was nothing but a Phase I ARC Trooper. I replaced CT-4302 in the squad simply known as the "Muunilinst 10" and this was our first mission. We went behind an enemy stronghold, on the planet Lehon."

 _3 years earlier, Lehon._

"We're approaching the enemy base."

"You know what to do, begin jamming signals-" said Alpha-Class ARC Trooper ARC-77, simply known as "Fordo", "and Gun it."

"Yes, sir!"

 _Lehon_ was the former home of the Rakatan Infinite Empire, who had been wiped out for decades, in the middle of the unknown regions Lehon had been taken by the CIS to become a Droid Factory. The Muunilinst 10 were assigned to take out the factory, the Original 9 members were joined by a new recruit, who wore Maroon armor, while the rest were blue, except for Fordo's red armor.

"Lock and Load, we're undetected, prepare for jump." Fordo said in preparation for the jump to the ground into the base. "Jump!"

Every single ARC Trooper jumped out simultaneously and landed behind cover. Captain Fordo did his usual hand signal commands to each squad, and called Cipher to stay with him. It was quiet, almost too quiet.

"Snipers?" Said Cipher, looking for the telltale sign of droid snipers.

"No. Worse." said Fordo.

"Tanks?"

"Yup."

The Area soon erupted with blue laser bolts in every direction and when the smoke cleared. The cloaked AAT was destroyed.

"Cloaking Devices, I see why they sent us." Said Cipher.

"Exactly." Fordo said directing each of his troops with his typical hand signal commands.

Fordo and Cipher then went against more droids, blue blaster fire everywhere, droids destroyed and explosions, all over the place.

"Plant the charges, let's blow this place into the Chiss Ascendancy." Said Fordo, "Let's get out of here."

The LAAT Gunship arrived and picked up all the ARCs and got out of there, and Fordo pressed a button.

 _Utapau_

"And that, is how we destroyed a secret Droid Factory."

Everyone clapped.

"Well that was interesting-" Pellaeon said. "Alright, get some rest, it's a big day tomorrow.

AN : hope you enjoyed that chapter, delays will be a lot less frequent from now on, please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Chapter 3, simple enough.

Disclaimer : Don't own, etc. You get the idea.

Chapter 3 : So Uncivilized

 _Utapau_

Blaster Bolts, nothing but Blaster bolts and the whooshing of lightsabers. The final strike against Grievous was now. The 212th and 6th Star Corps would be assisting General Obi-Wan Kenobi in the battle against General Grievous.

" _Alright_ , You Five, take the left, Trillium take the right, ARC's, do what you do best." Said Daniel Pellaeon to Commander Cipher and a small group of the most elite Clones in the 66th Legion. "I want you to detonate the AATs staging area and prepare for Kenobi's Signal."

"Yes, Sir, it will be done." Said CC-1476 "Buddy" the leader of the elite Trillium Squad.

"CRAB DROIDS!" Shouted several troopers, Pellaeon heard this, proceeded to ignite his Yellow Blade and released the connector in the middle of his saberstaff.

"It's about to get real, _Really_ quickly." Said Pellaeon

Cipher then signalled all his troops to begin their maneuvers. Blaster Bolts were all you could hear for miles.

 _Utapau, CIS Council_

General Kenobi was waiting in the rafters above, preparing to engage General Grievous at the right opportunity. With 212th and 24th Strike Battalion forces waiting just above.

Then an Explosion happened in the background. All the AATs were destroyed in one single blast, this was the Signal Kenobi needed, he turned on his Comlink to give the signal.

"Hello There."

"General Kenobi!" Said the elusive General Grievous, igniting all 4 of his lightsabers, Kenobi lighting his.

 _Utapau_

"There's the signal, GO!" Said Pellaeon beginning the final push against the CIS forces, His two Yellow Sabers whoosed and cut through droids, blaster fire and rockets filled the air in moments, it was a bloodbath.

 _CIS Council_

The Duel Between Kenobi and Grievous was intensifying, With explosions and blaster fire in the air, the two duelists fought in a duel where no one knew who would win.

Kenobi then sliced one of Grievous' upper hands, dropping the saber onto the floor, then, The 212th and 24th Troopers rappelled down and shot all of Grievous' IG-100 Magnaguards.

"You Won't win, General Kenobi." Said Grievous, jumping into his wheeled walker.

"Pellaeon, you better have something in mind" said Kenobi "Trooper, get me an LAAT to Pellaeon's position."

"Roger that, General." Said the 24th Commander Pixy.

An LAAT showed up and took Kenobi to Pellaeon's Position.

 _Utapau, Daniel Pellaeon's front._

Blaster Bolts were still flying, Grievous was approaching at a full rate of steam. Pellaeon winced and as soon as he finished wincing, the 850th Legion and Barriss Offee showed up, along with the rest of the 24th and General Tano.

"Well, _This_ was a surprise to say the least, Kenobi's LAAT has landed just a few miles in front after dropping him off behind us." Said Pellaeon.

"Pixy, retreat back until Grievous has been defeated." Ahsoka said to the 24th's commander "I hope this goes to plan, _Daniel._ "

" _Please_ , stop calling me that, it's embarrassing." Replied Pellaeon, wincing again.

"Can you two _please stop_ this useless bickering, once we get back to the _Pride of the Core_ then, you can continue this, Grievous is the priority!" Shouted Barriss towards the other two, who winced. She hated the constant bickering between Pellaeon and Ahsoka, it was always about Ahsoka calling Pellaeon by his first name, Daniel. He hated that, and probably always will.

"INCOMING!" Shouted Multiple Clones, with all three Knights igniting their sabers and slicing Grievous mount through the sides, headed straight towards Kenobi.

The Duel continued, the Three Knights only watched and did not intervene. And then Grievous knocked Kenobi back.

"HERE!" Shouted Cipher, throwing his DC-15S Carbine towards Kenobi, with the rest retreating after the move was done, Kenobi ripped Grievous' Plating at his Heart, catching the DC-15 in the process, and pulled the Trigger.

Grievous then burst into flames, going out in what Daniel Pellaeon referred to as a "Blaze of Glory." To his Arch Nemesis, a Pity _he_ didn't get to kill him.

"So Uncivilized." Said Kenobi throwing the DC-15S on the ground, with Cipher then picking it up.

 _Silence_ was the only thing that followed, the only thing.

AN : Hope you enjoyed that, I wanted to include the duel between Grievous and Kenobi in some way into this, and this was what occurred. Please R&R, the next Chapter will deal with the Aftermath and the Trip to Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Here comes some needed character development!

Disclaimer : You get it already, right!?

Chapter 4 : Aftermath

"Clean up this scrap pile, men-" Pellaeon remarked after the devastation left Utapau in rubble. "I want most of this clear of droids, before the 212th has to clean up." After that, Pellaeon was signalled over by Cipher.

"What is it, Cipher?"

"We are preparing to head back to Coruscant, orders?"

"Get the men on board the ships, the 212th will clean this sinkhole up."

"Yes, sir."

The troops began to file into the cruisers, loading up for the trip back. "Some much needed rest this is." Pellaeon mumbled, The 6th had been constantly fighting for a year now, going from stronghold to stronghold, there were no breaks. Now there was.

 _Pride of the Core_

"Flight path is set, General Pellaeon-" said the holographic captain of the lead vessel in the fleet, Venator-Class Star Destroyer _Oka Nieba_. "It'll be two weeks before we're back."

" _Fine_ , we need this rest anyways." Said Pellaeon on the Mandator-II Star Dreadnought. "Leave it at that, we need this." The Hologram dissipated and Pellaeon left the bridge. "I'm going to speak to the General's. I have more important issues to attend to." Daniel left the bridge and walked down several corridor's.

 _Pride of the Core, General's Quarters._

"So, why are we all here? Don't we have to debrief the council?" Ahsoka said to spark what would have been another debate, had Pellaeon not had a change of heart.

"I wanted to speak about this whole break, We should be thankful for it." Pellaeon replied. "This whole ordeal in which we have been serving together has led to the end of the Clone Wars." Pellaeon continued. "This war i-"

"It's not over, Daniel." Barriss said with an aggressive tone. "The CIS has only split into several factions. Why do we have a break?" Continuing with her aggressive tone, Pellaeon winced.

"I suppose the true reason is needed-" replied Pellaeon. "The Chancellor deceived us all. He was a Sith Lord all this time." He continued. "Skywalker struck him down after he said he wa-"

"My master would not strike down an unarmed combatant!" Ahsoka Interrupted, this was typical tardiness from the Montrals first aggressive Togruta. Interrupting whenever Pellaeon said the truth about Anakin.

"They found a lightsaber on his body, they checked the Midi-chlorian count-" Pellaeon continued. "Had he not struck him down, we would have died on Utapau." Pellaeon hesitated and winced. " _We would have been killed by our own men._ " He continued, sounding defeated.

Ahsoka and Barriss looked at him in shock. Silence continued.

"Now that the reason is out." He eventually continued. "We need to speak about other things, I sense a strong connection between you two." Pellaeon said, Barriss winced, Ahsoka stayed quiet. "I'll keep quiet about this attachment you two have formed. Even I feel something strange when I'm around you two. I'll leave it at that. You two want to speak?" He replied

"Yes… the attachment has been there, for 2 years." Ahsoka sounded defeated. "I sense one in you, however, between you and Bar-" Ahsoka was interrupted by Barriss.

"But, I sense one between you and Dani-"

"QUIET! No wonder we won, keep this quiet, but it's not like the Council have exiled Skywalker yet." Daniel said.

"We should be all fine. We'll have to talk on Coruscant." Replied Barriss.

All three of them left the room.

AN : I tried to put subtle hints of this revelation in previous chapters, but I saved the fourth chapter for 1 conversation. Hope you enjoyed, and please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

AN : Slight change of pace and writing style for the next few chapters. Just a heads up

Disclaimer : You get the idea, don't own.

Chapter 5 : Attachment.

 _Daniel Pellaeon's POV_

"Did it have to come to this?" Pellaeon whispered to himself. He didn't understand how this attachment formed, they had only been serving together for a year. A year where suffering was seen, felt and even heard. " _I'm better than this, I'm a Jedi dammit!"_ He thought to himself. He had only entered the war a year ago, after an extended mission in which a planet in the far unknown regions erupted into a massive civil war. " _The suffering I saw there, I don't want to remember it. People died because of me!_ He thought, trying to change his mind on his Attachment to his fellow Knights. _Why!? Why!? Why has this happened to me!?"_ He continued to think.

He felt like he was going insane. " _I….I need to calm down. I Haven't done anything wrong right? I may be failing a Code, but. It doesn't matter."_ He stopped himself. He knew why he cared for both of them, he knew why he hated to see them hurt. He just hadn't known. If he did, he probably would've forgotten what happened all those years ago. When the Civil War on that planet ended because one side killed 12,000 of it's people with a weapon almost never seen before, In desperation. That day has haunted him since it happened. All he was feeling. Was desperation. Desperation to fix this whole matter of a mistake he got himself into. He then went to sleep.

Only to struggle with Nightmares of the civil war he fought in. It had so many innocent lives lost. He had firebombed an entire city of innocents. He heard music, an instrument known as an "Electric Guitar" screamed alongside an "Orchestra". Words that were spoken over both Allied and enemy radios would ring in his head as he saw the devastation. " _Cipher, I have a feeling we'll get along really well…. Buddy. Bombers with Nuclear weapons, shoot them down before they can drop them! This Twisted game needs to be reset. When I get back to base…. WHAT ARE WE FIGHTING FOR!?"_ "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed, waking up. That war, to many was just a tale in the archives written as a lesson to young padawans. It was a tale to many. But not Pellaeon. He was there. He wrote that tale to make sure that Planet would never see the light of day again. He was only 16. This Attachment, had unsettled Pellaeon. Awoken memories he swore to forget. Only because he formed an attachment during that war. He lost it, almost as soon as it formed. That war, was simply known, as the Belkan War. In his mind, it existed. In everyone else's. It was just a tale. It was better if it stayed that way.

 _Ahsoka Tano's POV_

Attachments. It had only been one year that she had been serving with Pellaeon. Her attachment with Barriss, she understood. Daniel, she didn't. " _I don't understand any of this. It's like it came from nothing. My Master is going to kill me."_ She thought to herself, pondering over the details of it, Constantly. In her deep sleep, she thought about everything she had learned. She awoke with the sound of screaming from next door. It was Pellaeon, She sensed him. Then, went back to sleep. " _This is too much to take in. What. Have. I. Done?"_ She Thought, constantly. Her mental state was deteriorating. She sensed the door to her quarters opening. But it wasn't her quarters, just her mind. Deteriorating.

She continued to sleep, having dreams, that were almost nightmares. They weren't to the extent of Pellaeon's nightmares. But she was still suffering. She didn't know how bad her Mental State was deteriorating. Until it was time to wake up.

"What is happening to me…" she said, dejectedly to herself. "I'm not myself anymore." She continued. "I….don't want to admit tha-I need to stop myself." She left it at that.

 _Barriss Offee's POV_

Barriss wasn't thinking about attachments. But in a way, she was. Thinking of how close she was to falling to the Dark side. She somehow, defeated those thoughts. " _I, I don't know how. How did I not?"_ She thought constantly. Then, Images of the day she was knighted, assigned alongside Daniel and Ahsoka. More images flashed in her meditation. Each of them having one thing in common. Daniel and Ahsoka were in them. " _No. No, that can't be the reason."_ She thought. The Mirialan tried to deny the fact that Daniel and Ahsoka were the only reason she did not fall. It was hopeless.

Then, during her meditation, she sensed Daniel, writhing around in his sleep, clearly suffering from memories of the war. She needed to help. Before she was able to leave her meditation, she sensed Ahsoka. Her best friend's mental state deteriorating with every second. " _Is this, my fault?"_ Sensing how both of them were suffering. She needed to help. She was a healer after all.

That was when, all hell in her mind broke loose, showing every reason her attachments formed. Showing her near fall. Showing memories of the Combat. Showing her training under Master Luminara. It was then, that everything fell into place. The Chancellor may have been a Sith Lord, and that was only one reason that they were going back. She now knew that Master Kenobi probably sensed this attachment between the Three of them. That was the true reason they were headed back. Little did she know, they weren't going to be punished. Barriss knew exactly what to do next. Help her friends for the next two weeks.

That was all she could do.

AN : This Chapter, wow. Character development at it's finest. The next few chapters will be a slow burn. Also, The Belkan War will be expanded on in the far future. If you want some background on why I encorporated _Ace Combat_ into this series, it's the music. The song I referenced in Pellaeon's nightmare was "Hrimfaxi" from _Ace Combat 5 : The Unsung War._ However, as a note, no Character or settings from the _Ace Combat_ series will appear in this series. It is only there to expand on Pellaeon. Hope you enjoyed, Please R&R and expect a slow burn for the next few weeks.

Thank you,

SWCipherZero.


	6. Chapter 6

AN : another slow burn.

Disclaimer : Do I really have to put these here anymore?

Chapter 6 : Healing

 _Barriss Offee's POV_

The _Pride of the Core_ wasn't just the 6th Star Corps' flagship. It was her home. She had not set foot in the Temple since her near fall. A time that still haunted her. Barriss was now heading to Ahsoka's quarters, to heal her deteriorating mental state. "Well, here goes nothing." She said. Opening the door to the quarters.

 _Ahsoka Tano's POV_

As soon as the door opened, Ahsoka awoke. "W-w-who's there!?" She shouted. She wasn't herself anymore, at least not in her mind she wasn't. She sensed Barriss, but couldn't calm down.

"Ahsoka, _It's me_ , Calm down" Barriss said. "Everything will be fine, you aren't thinking right."

After Ahsoka heard this she freaked. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Her Lekku almost pale compared to the rest of her orange skin.

"AHSOKA! Listen to me, you're not you!" Barriss replied "I need to heal you!"

"YOU can't heal ME!" Ahsoka Replied. Her Mental state almost completely insane.

That was when, she felt herself being pulled towards Barriss. Landing in her best friend's arms.

"Everything will be alright, Ahsoka."

 _Barriss Offee's POV_

"Everything will be alright, Ahsoka." Barriss said, now trying to diagnose Ahsoka's condition.

" _What could it possibly be?"_ She thought to herself " _He-"_ then Barriss saw Ahsoka's incredibly pale lekku. She was stopped in her tracks, she didn't know what to say, what to think. " _Poison? No. No. Not Poison. What could have gotten her lekku to go this pale."_ Barriss Replied. There was nothing in the archives that showed conditions of this type. Pale lekku was only seen in insane Togrutas. But it was, different.

"I'm sorry for the discomfort, Ahsoka, I have to do this." Barriss said, touching Ahsoka's lekku.

Color returned almost instantly, Ahsoka was in a major form of discomfort, almost screaming.

"T-that worked!?" Barriss shouted almost immediately. She was shocked at the revelation.

"Yes, Barriss, it worked" Ahsoka replied, "I don't know why I went insane, but this must b-"

"The power of attachment?" Barriss replied "It's possible"

"I sensed something wrong." Ahsoka said after that.

" _Daniel."_ They said simultaneously, beginning to walk to Daniel's quarters.

 _Daniel Pellaeon's POV_

"I caused, so much, death. So much death to Innocents." Pellaeon said, indirectly concealing his involvement in _The Belkan War_. "I…..I can't say my true stance on this matter." He continued, even though that wasn't even related to the previous statement.

"W-we know, about that, We're Jedi." Barriss said.

"Even if, this attachment, is more than friendship." Ahsoka added

Pellaeon winced, they saw right through the second sentence. "I-I'm surprised you saw through that, I l- AGH! I'M BETTER THAN THIS!" He said.

"We know, _I know_." Ahsoka replied "Daniel, just calm down, We'll figure this out. If you need any help regarding this attachment, any questions, you can talk to me and/or Barriss." Ahsoka continued.

"T-thanks and likewise, I know a lot about attachments, but that's a story, for another time." Pellaeon said.

"This is still, a bit much to take in, a three way attachment, with the dark side not even being sensed?" Pellaeon then said, "Wow. I sound like Jolee Bindo, all of a sudden." He continued.

" _Who's Jolee Bindo?"_ Ahsoka and Barriss then replied. All three of them laughed, this had been a running joke since Pellaeon learned of the Adventures of Jolee Bindo.

"Well, I think we should, talk more. We need to clear this up." Pellaeon finished.

 _Pride of The Core, Mess hall, 13 standard days until Coruscant Arrival_

The mess hall was filled to the brim with Clones and ship staff. There was one table, split from the rest, where the 3 Knights were sitting.

"You do know, that I've been here for one year, and I haven't been home for over 2 years." Said Pellaeon. Pellaeon was born on Coruscant, 20 years ago he entered the Jedi order, since then, he gained the nickname "Razgriz" due to his excellent flying skills, second only to the Chosen One, Skywalker.

"I'm. Going. To stay on the ship, I don't feel comfortable entering the Temple, after that." Barriss said.

"Don't worry, Barri, it'll be fine." Ahsoka replied.

"Thanks, 'soka." Barris then said.

"'Soka? When did you start calling her that and Barri? Really?" Pellaeon then replied.

"Toughen up, Danny-" Ahsoka said, with a faint blush.

"Can, you like, not call me that? The only two people who are allowed to call me that are Masters Secura and Ti." He then Replied. "Also, did you just?"

"Yes, I did." Ahsoka replied. "One more thing, who was your master, Daniel?"

"I had three, my First master, who's name I can barely remember. Died after being shot down, I was then put under the tutelage of Aayla Secura, it was, a difficult situation to stay focused, sometimes. Then, she asked that I be trained by Master Ti and I ended up being trained by both of them. Until I was knighted of course." Pellaeon said.

"Master Secura, did mention you once to me, 2 weeks before we were knighted, That's how I met you, remember?" Barriss said.

"How could I forget." He said, "You babbled on with each other for like, 5 standard hours on our first mission." He finished, poking fun at both of them.

"Daniel, Master Ti never said anything about you. I didn't know." Ahsoka replied. She and Shaak Ti were the only two Togrutas in the order, so they shared a very special bond. They considered each other family.

"I'm somewhat surprised, I wasn't _exactly_ her Padawan, They both trained me, I learned a lot, but I mostly stayed on Coruscant, never ventured away." He then Continued, somewhat blushing from the fact that, it was common knowledge, he had two masters. "The more you know, 'soka, the more you know." He then said. Ahsoka's face then turned a complete shade of red. "Okay, Okay, I won't call you that again, don't hurt me, okay." He then finished.

"I-it's fine." Ahsoka then said. The three knights then didn't talk for the rest of mess.

AN : Another slow chapter, showing a little bit of a side of the Three Knights that not many have seen before, Hope you enjoyed, SWCipherZero.


	7. Chapter 7

AN : So, Surprise this chapter is more combat focused.

Disclaimer : Don't own, etc. etc.

Chapter 7 : Mayhem

 _Pride of the Core, Daniel Pellaeon's POV_

Bridge duty, there was nothing more infuriating than having to stay on the bridge for an eternity at a time. He hated it, a lot. Since the 6th Star Corps were headed to Coruscant for extended Shore leave, no one and I mean no one was expecting any hiccups.

"Sir, We're picking up a Sep fleet, just up ahead." Said Admiral Ceres, the Admiral of the 6th Fleet.

"Subspace, now!" replied Pellaeon, wincing after. "Prep the Fighters, We got Contacts."

 _Hangar Bay, Pride of the Core_

"Razgriz Squadron, Launch."

"Galm Squadron, Launch."

"Mobius Team, Launch."

The Hangar announcer telling all squadrons to get "The Kriff out of there" as usual it was a rapid space deployment with many squadrons of ARC-170s, Old V-19's, Z-95's and of course, Eta-2 Actis Class Interceptors.

"This is _ECS Stratos_ , All squadrons report in."

" _Ghost, Razgriz 1 here_ "

" _Edge, Razgriz 2 waiting for engagement orders_ "

"Stratos, this is _Razgriz 3_ , reporting in"

The three lead fighters of the Razgriz Squadron reported in, Razgriz 1 was Daniel Pellaeon's Modified Eta 2 Actis, _Ghost_ , which featured heavy laser cannons and a unique dark blue paint.

" _Archangel, Galm 1 here._ " followed, Galm Squadron was only two Fighters, Eta 2 Actis Class Interceptors. Ahsoka Tano was Galm 1.

" _Raven, Galm 2 ready to shoot some fighters._ " Galm 2, was Barriss.

Mobius squadron then reported in, They didn't have any special codes, Mobius 1 was "Thrasher" a Clone Pilot using a heavily modified Delta 7.

"CONTACT!"

"Multiple Lucrehulk and Providence Class vessels are in this fleet"

" _Razgriz, Engage!_ "

It was with one command, that every squadron broke formation and the Mayhem began.

"Hornets, Don't let em' Sting you in the ass!"

The Hornet was a brand new fighter deployed over Utapau, now in the middle of nowhere, the 6th Fleet and what seemed to be Remnants of the fleet from Over Coruscant were now engaged in a vicious battle.

 _30 minutes later_

"Bingo! That's Kill 905!"

The vicious fight between over 20 Lucrehulks,50 Providence classes and the 6th fleet had led to a loss of 2 Venators and a ton of Acclamators, The 6th Fleet needed Reinforcements.

"This is the 6th Fleet to any Space reinforcements in the area, we ran into a Hornets nest!" shouted Admiral Ceres over the Emergency frequency.

"Keep shooting those damn fighters and don't let the Belbullab-24s get to the Cruisers we've lost Two already!" shouted Razgriz 1 over the Comms. The Belbullab-24 Strike Bomber was incredibly dangerous to anything, replacing the Hyena bomber.

"Where the kriff are those reinforcements, admiral!"

"The nearest fleet has already diverted here, we just need time!"

"Would you mind telling me the Fleet!"

"I only know it's large and has fighters with it"

"Where is it coming From!"

"Felucia."

The battle continued in the endless void of space, numerous fighters spinning into ships. One particular Hornet had just been hit.

"Got e- That isn't good!" said Pellaeon, confirming his 1000th fighter kill. "ACCLAMATOR COMONA, EVACUATE YOUR BRIDGE, YOU GOT A HORNET ON COLLISION COURSE!" shouted Pellaeon over the radio, it was too late, the explosion from the Hornet hitting the bridge could be seen from afar.

That was enough to expedite reinforcements.

 _45 minutes after Initial Engagement._

"Are those reinforcements here yet!?" exclaimed Pellaeon, racking up many fighter kills. The fleet from Felucia was on it's way to Coruscant at the same time.

"Entities coming out of Hyperspace, General, it's the 327th fleet."

"Our Reinforcements are here, Squadrons of the 327th report in, we have lost 40% of our forces."

With a heavy Twi'leki accent reporting over the radio, "Garuda 1, prepared for combat"

That was followed by the voice of what Pellaeon described as "The only Master who is a tank." it was a Togrutan accent. "Garuda 2 here, Up for combat."

"Pellaeon, what have you gotten yourself into…." stated Garuda 1, Aayla Secura.

"This is Omega 1, Time to Dive into the Fireworks!"

"All Fighter wings of the 6th fleet, The Reinforcements are the 327th, I repeat the reinforcements are the 327th, TIME TO DIVE INTO THE FIREWORKS!" stated Pellaeon, and that was that.

"Garuda squadron, we could've used your help a lot earlier, This is Galm 1, it's Mayhem down here."

"Garuda 2 to Galm 1, we can see that."

Garuda 2, Master Shaak Ti wasn't what you would call a flamboyant flyer, no overexuberent maneuvers. That was a sight to see for many, taking down Hornets and Belbullabs without even needing to do any fancy maneuvers.

"Galm 2, Fox Two!" Barriss using the custom onboard Missile System, taking down Starfighters left, right and center.

"Razgriz 1, we got heavy fire from the Lucrehulks, I need those Hangars to be destroyed as soon as possible!"

"Razgriz 1, Engaging."

 _1 hour after Initial Engagement_

"That's 40% of their forces down, keep pushing!"

"Can we please stop with the formalities, and just blow those Lucrehulks to smithereens, our Squadrons will take down the Providence classes."

"Alright, Razgriz, Omega, Galm and Garuda, focus your efforts on the Providence Class Cruisers" said ECS Stratos, the spotter for all fighters, a modified CR-70 Corvette. "Mobius and Spare squadrons, focus your bombs on the Lucrehulks! Stratos out."

"This is where the fun begins!" shouted Ahsoka over the comms.

"Yeah and if you're too cocky, _I_ don't want to have to pick up your wreckage." Replied Barriss. This was a fight to the death now, The first Providence fell to Pellaeon's heavy laser cannons, many more within minutes to ARC-170 torpedoes and many more. The BTL-B Y-Wings destroyed the Lucrehulks. Everything seemed fine until only 25% of the CIS Fleet remained.

"Razgriz 1, Garuda Squadron, Galm Squadron, we got four Starfighters coming out of Hyperspace, Fast movers!" Then, 4 Belbullab 22 Starfighters came out of Hyperspace.

"Soulless 1 to all craft, Let's take out these Jedi fools for the CIS!"

" _This is the worst Support we could've asked for_ "

Soulless Squadron, 4 Mercenary Aces fighting for the CIS. they used modified Belbullab 22 Starfighters, based off of the Original Soulless One. It was then, that the dogfight began.

"Let's kick these Republic fools out of the Round Table!"

The Round Table, smack dab in the middle of nowhere was a major hyperspace intersection. It was a key point to hold, and this remnant fleet had blockaded it.

"Razgriz 1 just shot down a bandit!"

"Soulless 4, Eject!"

"Damn. we lost him."

"You're mine!"

Soulless 3 locked on to Garuda 2, only to be shot down by Galm 1, Ahsoka.

"Galm 1 just shot down an Acklay!"

"We're down to two Fighters, Focus fire on the Eta 2's!"

"Not this time, fool!"

"Razgriz 1, Bulls eye!"

Kill 1100 on the Ace counter for Pellaeon.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you."

A fierce dogfight ensued between Pellaeon and Soulless 1. These Mercenary fighter squadrons were to be feared. Soulless Squadron had many confirmed kills, and even helped in the Second Sky Battle of Quell.

"Razgriz 1, Break! Break!."

"Razgriz 1, Fox Two!"

"Is that the best you got, Jedi Scum!"

"Mobius 1, Engaging!"

Mobius 1, Went into the fight head on, slamming Soulless 1 with it's 4 Laser Cannons. It went down in a ball of flame.

"All fighter Squadrons shot down, All Cruisers destroyed! I'll relay the report to Coruscant of the destruction of an elite Mercenary Squadron, head back to the Cruisers!"

"That, Was Mayhem, now I seriously need some rest!"

 _Pride of the Core_

"Alright, so, no time for the debriefing, we have to get back on schedule." Pellaeon stated, They were about to jump to hyperspace, The Round Table was secure once again.

AN : A Combat chapter based off the Mission, "Mayhem" from Ace Combat Zero.

As usual. Please R&R and comment!


End file.
